tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Duchess (SG)
"Peace will unite us, and make us stronger. I fight to see it come!" DUCHESS is the offspring of British Royalty who made sure that both her and her sisters had the best of everything in life. She grew up in the lap of luxury, but with her parents being a Duke and Duchess of the British Empire, she saw firsthand how cruel the totalitarian government could be. She rebeled during the Vietnam War, and lead her middle sister on a Medical and Humanitarian effort to bring medical supplies and food, clothing, and water to the war-ravaged area. This ended with her capture, and her sister's apparent death at the hands of British and American troops. Eventually, her father secured her release, but she was scarred by the time spent in captivity. She soon left England, and traveled the world, looking for something. She found it when she was approached by a man looking to find peace and Harmony himself. FATHER COBRA took Anastasia in, and nurtured her, turning her from scared little girl, into the peace-loving, but deadly as needed woman she is today. Her chief strength would seem to lie in her incredible skill at disguise and impersonation, as well as her ability to inspire everyone around her to greater achievement. Her powers of command and intelligence are simply breathtaking. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: DUCHESS is the offspring of British Royalty who made sure that both her and her sisters had the best of everything in life. She grew up in the lap of luxury, but with her parents being a Duke and Duchess of the British Empire, she saw firsthand how cruel the totalitarian government could be. She rebeled during the Veitnam War, and lead her middle sister on a Medical and Humanitarian effort to bring medical supplies and food, clothing, and water to the war-ravaged area, swearing she was a pacifist. This ended with her capture, and her sister's apparent death at the hands of British and American troops. Eventually, her father secured her release, but she was scarred by the time spent in captivity. She soon left England, and traveled the world, looking for something. She found it when she was approached by a man looking to find peace and Harmony himself. FATHER COBRA took Anastasia in, and nurtured her, turning her from scared little girl, into the peace-loving, but deadly as needed woman she is today. During many of the Peace Movements she has attended, she has met James McCullen, Destro, who has fallen for her, but she does not share his feelings. MUX History: Duchess, still trying to reconcile her pacifist desires, with her knowing there is a need to fight for freedom, joined Father Cobra at Springfield, and was part of the welcoming team for newly arriving members. She makes sure that the Amercan Government has no idea that Springfield is a front for the Cobra group, by ensuring that no one on the Government Watch Group is out when OverHead Surveillance might be watching. Her phone Number is in every Safe House, programmed into every Phone, so she can be reached by every Cobra Member, as needed. When she met Lt. Bludd, she was quickly infatuated with him, but learned he was married, so stayed away as best as she could. She still provided him with all the essentials, including toys and gaes for his son, and writing materials, and such for himself, but she seemed distant, until the day she found out Father Cobra had sent him on a mission, and that he might have need of assistance. She rushed off to find him, and when she did... they ended up locating a portal. She selflessly tested the portal on herself, crossing over, and than immediately back, and led Lt. Bludd acrross, where they met with the TFUniverse Joes, and than returned. She stayed behind to talk to Chameleon and Flint, leaving Lt. Bludd to wonder if she was going to return, for almost an Hour. She met the mirror counterpart of her dead sister, and tentatively agreed to work together with the TFUniverse Joes towards improving both worlds. She returned the SG-World, more confused than ever, but determined to do what she could to fight the Tyrannical leaders of her world, the last of the pacifist inside her, subjugated to her desire for freedom. In the weeks that followed the Meeting with the Otherside Joes, she has become obsessed with Chameleon, and wants to speak to her again. OOC Notes Logs/Posts 2010 * April 12 - "Gathering at the Portal" - Sebastian Bludd watches the various visitors to the Shattered Glass side of the Southwestern portal. September 20 2010 - "Bludd and Duchess on a Plane" - Major Bludd encounters Duchess on his way to Springfield to begin the hunt for his alternate self. Players SG Duchess is a TP Character played by The-Baroness. Category:Characters Category:SG-Cobra Category:SG-Cobra Command Category:Humans Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:TP-Only Category:Female Characters